Not all those who wander are lost
by koralkea
Summary: Gandalf decides to bring one more person to help Thorin and dwarves reclaim Erebor, but refuses to tell them who this person, a girl with dark powers, really is. What is more, the girl thinks that it is a bad idea to put her on a journey with king under a mountain and that it wouldn't end well. So how it's gonna be? Kili/OC/Fili, possible M in future chapters.
1. Prologue

Hello there :D I decided to write my own fan fiction about the Hobbit and I hope you'll like it. I am so sorry for every mistake I made writing it, but I hope some of you will still read this. So it's just a prologue - chapter zero (yeah, it's _short)._  
_Disclaimer_: _I don't own any character or event or place from the Hobbit._

Anyway I want to dedicate this to** bronyshire.** Katherine, thank you for making me laugh and blush, sweetheart!

* * *

I was sitting under one of many trees near the road. The path was stretching from Bree to Shire or from Shire to Bree – it depends on where you stand and in which way you look at.

With closed eyes I was muttering words from my favourite elven song, but when sound of horses and carriage got to my ears, I silenced. After few seconds I felt that somebody came to me, and stood in front of my face. My eyes opened, and I looked at him. It was very tall old man wearing grey robe and hat in the same colour. He had high black boots on his feet. Also he had wooden staff, but in my opinion, he wasn't looking like someone, who needed it, because he could walk normally without it. I raised my eyes and looked at his long, grey beard.

"Good morning" I said turning my sight just to look into his eyes. "Is there anything I can do for you, my dear sir?" I asked politely.

"I think there is something you can do, my lady" he replied. "I am looking for someone to share in an adventure."

"An adventure?" I got up, and raised my head. I was curious about it, but decided to play a little game with him. "I'm sorry, my dear sir, but I am afraid I don't know who you are..."

The men looked a little devastated, when I said I didn't recognize him. "I believe we know each other, Táraëil. We have met long ago and for the last time you saw me... four or five years ago. You must remember me" he muttered. Of course I remembered him, but it was cute when he was acting like that, so I pretended I have no idea who he was and why he knew my name. I smiled brightly and waved my hand, showing him to finish what he wanted to say. He nodded and explained everything to me (even if I understood everything). "We have met when you were young, Tára. Your father was travelling with you and let me join to your company". Smile took hold of his lips. He chuckled and winked at me, when he saw that I knew what he was talking about. He was right – we met thirty two years ago when I travelled with my brother, and four years ago it was last time I saw him... Where was that...? Oh, yes! I know! It was on Old Took's birthday in the Shire. "I am..."

"Mithrandir, I know. I was just teasing you!" I interrupted him and ran into his opened arms. "I missed you!"

He knelt and hugged me tight, laughing out loud. "I missed you too, sweetheart. Long time no see, right? How are you and your family?" he asked and I froze. He didn't know... We met few times since my mother passed away, but we never talked about it. I never talked about it.

I turned my head, looking around. We were on a glade full of yellow and red flowers. All over us rose high grass in beautiful shade of green. The sun was shining and there were no clouds in the sky.

After taking a deep breath I started speaking. "Father came back to his family after mother died," I lowered my head, so he wouldn't see my eyes blurring, but in the moment I smirked lightly. He was astonished, so I decided to explain everything to him. "It was long ago, only three years after we saw each other for the first time... It was twenty nine years ago. She died when she gave birth to my brother. All of that was very hard for Cirdan... I mean, my father... you know, he thought she would live forever, but she died month after her thirty first birthday. Father decided to go back to his family. He took us with him. I was learning there and I'm a pretty good healer, but you know that, my dear Gandalf" I winked at him. "After few years, I left them and started to travel like in good, old times. And then... we met couple of times. You know why I left my father. You knew what he is like, even if I didn't tell you why." Wizard listened without interrupting. When I finished I changed subject, "Tell me something more about that adventure!" I crossed my arms on chest waiting for his reply.

"So you are interested in this journey. I'm glad to hear that, sweetheart." He giggled and gave me a wink. "But, I'm sorry, Tára... I can't tell you anything yet. I want you to hear about it, when you'll come to our meeting."

I pursed my lips and froze "I'll come? Can't we go there together?" He shook his head and I raised my eyebrows. "Why, Gandalf?"

"I want you to come tomorrow to the Shire after dusk. Do you understand that? Search for a hobbit-hole with a mark on its door. But remember something, Táraëil! Don't tell anyone where you come from, until I won't do that. Don't mention about your home, even if somebody will mention it. If we will be near your home, don't tell anyone about it. Trust me."

I nodded with a shrug and gazed at him. He turned around, without any word and went to his carriage. When he sat on a pillow he smiled brightly and I waved my hand to him. Few minutes after he disappeared behind the hill, I chuckled and sat on grass.

Pulling my pipe with Old Toby from my bag, I laughed to myself and closed my eyes. He was the same as he had been when we met.


	2. One: Meet the Dwarves

**First chapter arrived! it isn't long, nor short, but quite alright, I think. The dwarves'll appear here in this part, but almost none of them actualy _meet_ Táraëil. She is kind of a loner and she had this promise made to Gandalf. Actually I have no idea what can I write here. O****h, I know. I wanted to tell you that soon I'll have the most important exams in my high school, so my chapters will be publish sporadic, but I hope you won't discourage with that. And now I am going with the movie, but I am going to use book too.**  
Thanks for all the follows and few kind reviews. I really apreciate it.  
So here is the chapter one.  


* * *

Next day, shortly after the dusk my small horse Ineár and I reached the Shire. We rode for a long time on long paths in this tiny Halfling's town, searching for a round door with the Gandalf's mark on them. It was evening before we found them.

Quickly, I got off the horse and walk with him through the wicket, mildly caressing his crest. We stood for a couple of seconds in a little garden, where I tied my pet with a rope to the fence. Then I took my bags from his back and hid most of them in bush, which rose all around us. My bow made of white oak, a leather quiver full of arrows, two small knives and elven sword were hidden too, but much deeper than other stuff. I wanted to take them with me, but I didn't know if I could come into the house with weapon – our host could get hold of the wrong end of the stick, when he would see me with it. I slung my bag over shoulder and searched for an apple in it. Pulling it, I patted my friend's back and gave him a fruit. Watching him eating, made me kind of happy. Ineár shed my arm with his nose and it was the way of him saying thank you. I smiled brightly, waving to him. Without even noticing, my feet took me to the door of hobbit-hole. Standing there let me hearing loud conversation and laugh people, who were inside. I take a deep breath, knocked and in this moment, every talking person stayed silent.

After a few long seconds, door was opened by someone and I saw wizard, who smiled, when he saw me. Next to him, there was crowd of... dwarves. They were as much astonish as myself. "It is not him" said one of them and sighed.

"Go back to dining room, my friends. I will be there in second!" Gandalf assured, without even glancing at them. Then he spoke to me, "I knew you would come, sweetheart. You couldn't resist, right?" I nodded and stepped inside to hug the man. I saw that no one left corridor, even after my friend asked them to. They all stared at me with an interest in their eyes. "My lovely dwarves" he said to them when my hands let him go. "I would like you to meet my dearest friend, Táraëil Anárion."

I went to the hobbit and bowed to him, before they could say something. "Thank you for the invitation, sir" I smirked and put strand of my long curly ginger hair behind my ear.

He smiled lightly and answered."It was my pleasure, Miss Táraëil." He was intimidated as much as shocked by my behaviour.

"Please, call me Tára." I replied, giggling quietly and I heard sigh in room.

My head shook with some kind of embarrassment, because I knew how men like my voice and laugh. Someone told me it turns them on. I turned to face them and bow, then I hugged my friend again. "My dear Gandalf, I am here... and I think you owe me explanation, so why don't you tell me something about that adventure?" I gazed at him, waiting for a story, but he responded that we had to wait for one more dwarf and then I'd know everything. I nodded to show him that I agree.

Our host proposed me to sat in dining room with them and eat something. He whispered that he apologize for his guests, because their manners are simply speaking – awful. I laughed at this and responded "Don't worry, mister..." Honestly, I was dismayed by that I didn't know his name.

"Bilbo Baggins, miss."

"I am sorry, mister Baggins" I repeated after hearing his name. "I met few dwarves before, so I am aware their behaviour... But please, Tára is enough." He nodded and he moved chair for me. I thanked him with a big smile on my face. Everyone came back to table as well and started to eat again. One of them walked closer to me, introduced himself as Dori and offered me a cup of Camomille, which I gladly accepted. Then he ran to wizard and suggested the same thing to him, but Gandalf did the opposite – he refused drinking tea and asked for red wine instead. I found some vegetables, fruits and single bun on the table, so I took them and laid them down on my plate.

Everyone was loud and happy and after few minutes with them I was as well. I laughed quietly, but sometimes I couldn't resist and laughed out loud with accompany of their noisy voices. Finally, I started eating, but not like my colleagues with bare hands. I ate using fork and knife... instead of them. While I was doing that, I was peering on every one of the company. Closest to me sat Gandalf, but I already knew him, so I turned my sight a little bit on the right. There was twelve dwarves sitting beside the table, but only two of them attracted my attention.

Those two, who while ago carried hug barrel of ale. Shorter one had long, blond hair, full of braids. But mostly, I liked that he had two braids ended with silver beads on this moustache. It looked stunning and I couldn't stop smiling after seeing that. Besides that, he was quite different eyes – they were light and bright... I think it was combination of blue and grey. I smirked. It felt kind of... great that he was busy talking to one of his friends, because he didn't notice that I gazed at him.

Then I turned my head to see the other dwarf. He was taller next to precursor, but his face looked younger. I really liked his dark, brown hair and eyes in the same colour, but I was confused, because he was actually... beardless. His kind had long, lush beards, which let them praised in front of women. But I don't think that would suit him – he was really handsome even without it. I looked straight into his eyes. After few seconds he noticed that and started staring at me. He grinned like a little child and bit slice of bread, taken from the fattest dwarf. Then he looked at the blond guy to ask him question.

Mithrandir got his glass full of red wine and drank it with smile on his face. He told us how delicious was that drink and he asked for more. I frowned while looked at him and when wizard caught my sight, he shrugged his shoulders and smirked. He was so childish sometimes, really. Everyone who thought that he is mature and solemn made the mistake.

Anyway, dwarves started to throw food to themselves, eating with open mouths. It didn't bother me, because I met few of their kin, so I was prepared for that. Finally, one of them - guy with really cute hat, who sat on my right yelled "Bombur, catch!" to the fattest and threw something to him... it could be an egg or a bun. Everyone stayed silent for second, but when Bombur caught it into his mouth every single person (without Bilbo of course) started laughing so loud that I couldn't help myself and I laughed with them. Then I thought for a moment how I missed such nice, noisy, interesting and funny fellowship like them in my few latest journeys.

I wanted to eat my last tomato, which I left on my plate 'for later', but it was nowhere to find. I frown, moaning, mildly close my eyes and put my head down, sighing. They stole my tomato! "Miss Táraëil" I heard over the noise, made by other dwarves.

I turned my head to face guy who called me and I saw this handsome one. He looked straight into my eyes and in the next second there was vegetable thrown to me by him. Catching it in my hand, I nodded and mouthed 'thank you'. I glanced at him for a second. He had something, what attracted me in him. Frankly speaking, it happens seldom, so I felt weird with this feeling that I can't take my eyes off him. He smiled, showing his teeth, bowed his head and I needed to cover my mouth by my hand, when I started giggling... and I blushed. '_Wait... what? Did I just blush, because he smiled to me?' _I wondered, frowning.

When we all finished meal, Gandalf stood up, going to our host to talk to him. After a while few dwarves (my personal favourites too) also stood up. The one who looked the youngest of them all went to the hobbit. "E'cuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?" he asked both politely and shyly. It confused me, because maybe ten minutes earlier he praised that he won the 'who burp the loudest' competition.

"There you go Ori, give it to me" replied blond guy and pull vessel from his hands and I noted in my head name of that dwarf. The one with braids in moustache waved and throw item to the cute one.

Bilbo was frightened. He didn't know what to do. "Excuse me!" he yelled. "This is my mother's crockery. It is more than hundred years old". In next second there were plates and bowls flying all over the rooms. Lads, who stayed with me in dining room started to hit their feet on the floor and forks on knives. "Can you not do that? You'd blunt the..." Baggins requested, but he was interrupted.

"Ooo, did you hear that, lads? He says we'll blunt the knives!" hatted chuckled.

"_Blunt the knives, bend the forks_!" I heard voice of the brunette, who smiled to me earlier and I was really intimidated – his voice was beautiful. Blonde one tossed him another plate and he threw it to some other dwarf, smirking playfully.

"_Smash the bottles and burn the corks_" Blonde joined the singing and bounced a bowl with his elbows.

And then all of them started to sing with those two and I started humming the melody with them. Few of them took their instruments and started to play music I instantly loved.

"_Chip the glass and crack the plates,  
__That's what Bilbo Baggins hates_"

Vessels flew in air, bounced off by heads, arms, legs, elbows of dwarves and even other vessels. One of the forks flew few millimetres from my face and was caught by dark-haired one. He showed me his tongue, after seeing my terrified face.

"_Cut the cloth, tread on the fat  
__Leave the bones on the bedroom mat  
__Pour the milk on the pantry floor  
__Splash the wine on every door!  
__Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl  
__Pound them up with a thumping pole  
__When you're finished if they are whole  
__Send them down the hall to roll!  
__That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"_

They sang all of it and we all started to laugh loudly and no one could stop... Especially, when Halfling entered the kitchen with his frightened face, because he was so scared that they would break all of his vessels and he saw them standing on the table.

I walk over to him and let my hand rested on his shoulders, when I still giggled. "Don't worry, Bilbo. They are dwarves and that means they like doing sometimes stupid and funny things, but they are very responsible, so you can trust them... just look at them, they are like children. And they didn't destroy anything." I stood by them, defending my new friends. I saw anger building in his body, but when he glanced at my face, his rage flew away.

He sighed loudly and left the kitchen, going straight to the living room, but then someone knocked to the door. In one second they all stopped laughing and silence reigned all over the hobbit-hole. I glimpsed at every one of them searching for an answer on their faces, but I couldn't figure it out.

"He is here" Gandalf whispered and we all came over to corridor.

I stood in a corner to watch everything and not be seen, before wizard allows me to come closer. He opened the round, green door and I saw black-haired dwarf standing there. Bilbo was devastated when he saw another of this kind.

I thought for a second that I am looking at brother of the handsome one, but this dwarf seemed to be older than dark-haired. He had one white or grey strand of hair on his forehead, but it looked really amazing on him.

"Gandalf" he said and I couldn't take my eyes from him. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. I wouldn't have found it at all. Had it not been that mark on the door" he stated, entering hobbit-hole.

"Mark? There is no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago" our host interjected, coming closely to unknown guest.

"There is a marker. i put it there myself" wizard remarked, gazing at the hobbit. "Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company..." he started, turning his head and looking at the guest. "Thorin Oakenshield."

And then it hit me. in that moment, I understood why all of them went silent when he showed himself up and why his appearance was so... majestic. Right here, in this hobbit-hole, in front of me there was king under the mountains... King of Erebor. For a while it was too hard for me to stand straight and not to fell down right there. My legs were like made from paper and my body was failing me more in every next second. I thought I'd faint, but somehow I pursed my lips not to moan with the excitation and pain in my chest. I didn't know what was going on and it was awful. I started to breathe deeply, trying to pull myself together and stay silent. In that moment I hated I promised Gandalf that I wouldn't talk, unless he'd allow me to. But honestly, I knew why he made me promise that.

"So this is the Hobbit" I heard king's voice, but I couldn't think normally. It was a bad idea, Gandalf, to put me in the same journey with him. I'd end badly for all of us. "Tell me, Mr Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

Halfling was looking at him with both curiosity and confusion, like he didn't know what the king said to him and what is going on. He hesitated but quickly muttered "Pardon me?"

Dwarf inquired "Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?" He glared at Bilbo, but the smaller one took it bravely and didn't turn his sight. I was really impressed, because I didn't think I could stand there if Thorin knew who I was.

"Well, I do have skills at conkers if you must know, but I fail to see why that's relevant" Baggins replied with a cocky face and straight back.

"I thought that much" Oakenshield sighed. "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar" He added with a small grin on his face, making his kin felt in laugh. When he turned away all of them came closer to greet their king. Blonde and brunette were first and each of them hugged Thorin as he was their best friend. Then, all of them went back to the dining room and started to sit on their chairs. Bowl with a soup and mug of ale were given to him by Gloin (he introduced himself to me when they finished their song about things that Bilbo hates). He was eating, when conversation started.

I stood outside the room, listening to them carefully. As the first, the oldest spoke. "What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?"

Thorin nodded, responding slowly "Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms". Twelve of them started to mutter in approval, but then the bald one (and as I thought the biggest one) asked about iron Hills dwarves and if they were with them... with us. '_You are with them, silly, so it's us now, you need to remember it. They will count on you and you will count on them. You all are on the same journey, so __**us **not **them**__.' _I thought. "They will not come" he lowered his head while he said those wards. I understood that this was hard for him, so for a second there was a pity building in my body. "They say this quest is ours and ours alone." Bilbo heard what the king said and immediately asked if we were going on a quest. Gandalf requested more light from him, so hobbit gave him another candle. Wizard showed us something what was hidden in his robe earlier. Baggins lighted the candle and looked at the paper. I couldn't move from my spot to see what they were looking at, so I just stood there, listening their words.

"Far to the East, over ridges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands... lies a single solitary peak." Mithrandir pointed it on a map. I still stood few meters behind them... but I wanted to see that too!

"The Lonely Mountain" read Halfling.

"Aye. Oin has read the portents and the portents say, it is time." Stated dwarf with a thick, ginger beard and the other one, who sat next to blonde, added "Ravens has been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold. When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end."

Oh my... I covered my mouth with my hand, frowning. '_They want to take Bilbo to kill the Smaug? To kill the __**dragon**__? Are they out of their minds?! Pardon me, but I can't see how they want to do it._' I shivered at the thought, groaning quietly. It couldn't end well, obviously. '_Me and Bilbo on this journey... it is going to be a disaster.'_


	3. Two: The Contract

_Hi. Sorry that you had to wait, but I tried to make it perfect (well, I have three more chapters, but i was reading this over and over again, so...). It's late birthday gift for Katherine, because she's perf. _  
_I hope you will enjoy this chapter :)_

* * *

"The... what beast?" Bilbo asked, standing in a corridor near me.

The dwarf with a cute hat replied "Well, that'd be a reference to Smaug the Terrible. The chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire breather. Teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks... extremely fond of precious metals...".

"Yes, I know what the dragon is" hobbit interrupted calmly, but I saw he didn't like that idea and I wasn't surprised. I wouldn't be happy either.

"I'm not afraid, I'm up for it!" yelled Ori, getting up from his chair. "I'll give him a taste of dwarvish iron right up jacksy!"

Dwarves were fuming and one of them dragged him to down, ordering him to sit down. I felt sorry for him, because it was kind of cruel how they silenced him, but on the other hand I knew how Smaug defeated army commanded by Thror and Thráin – Thorin's grandfather and father. My dad told me this story when i was a child. it wasn't hard to understand that thirteen of them, wizard, hobbit and me were too few.

And it wasn't only my thought, because when i was wondering about it, the oldest stated, that this job would be hard for a whole army. "Not thirteen of the best, nor brightest." All of dwarves were full of indignation, when they heard that someone called them dim.

The noises stopped when blonde's voice cut the air "We may be few in number, but we're fighters. All of us! To the last dwarf!" and handsome one quickly added "And do you forget, we have a wizard in our company... Gandalf would've killed hundreds of dragons in his time!"

When I heard this I hardly stayed silent. I was giggling through my hands, but luckily no one seemed to hear me. Mithrandir froze for a moment with a hesitation and then he shook his head, raising his eyebrows as he heard him. "oh, well... no, I wouldn't say..." Gandalf started to explain himself, but someone interjected him asking "How many then?" Wizard frowned and simply replied '_what_?' He was so flustered and I wanted to hug him so much, but I couldn't and it was killing me inside! The question was repeated, "How many dragons have you killed?" My dearest friend started to cough through his pipe with fright in his eyes. They all started to yell and each one louder than former one, asking for a number of dragons killed by him. I pitied him for that, because actually, Gandalf had never killed a dragon, but how could he explain it to them? There was no way, because they all thought he was... dragon slayer or something.

Finally, Thorin got up. "Enough!" he bellowed in tongue of dwarves and company shut their mouths in a second. "if we have read these signs, do you not think others would've read them too? Rumours have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look East to the mountain, assessing, wondering…weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?" He boomed, lads raised their mugs and we all nodded (yes, even me!).

_Wrong_. Not all of us. The oldest one stopped our cheering, "You forget the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain."

"That my dear Balin is not entirely true." it seemed like Mithrandir knew something we didn't. Surprised, I glimpsed at old man, noticing in my head name of that white-haired dwarf. '_There is a way into mountain? But... everyone knows Smaug's presence means no available entrance onto Erebor!"_ I wondered, lending an ear to hear the story about key, which just appeared in wizard's hands. He explained that he got it from Thráin for safe keeping and then he handed it to king. "It is yours" man informed.

"If there is a key, there must be a door" blonde lad remarked and then it was too much for me. I needed to leave this place for a while, because Gandalf didn't want me to be seen by Thorin. I left that room and disappeared in another one. i was really frightened that I'd start laughing so hard, that I wouldn't stop it. Balin was right saying they aren't really brightest. I sat by the window and took few deep breaths trying to calm myself.

The Shire looked really beautiful in the evening. It was dark and only moon gave some light to this tiny town. The moon and fireflies. My eyes never saw that many of those insects at the same time in the same spot. In few houses, in windows there still were shining candles and all of that together made this place amazing with this unique beauty. Hobbits sat on benches near round doors of their homes with their children running and trying to catch some glowing I could, I'd spend hours sitting on the grass in Bilbo's garden and just watch the Hobbiton. Smile appeared on my face, when I thought about searching for my place. In that moment all I wanted was to find my spot in this world, where I'd want to come back to no matter what.

It was amazing for me that hobbits love to live under the ground. I couldn't do that for more than few days, because nature was so important to me. And stars. There is nothing more beautiful than view of dark skies full of shining stars. I seldom sleep in inns or barns when there is some town nigh me. Sleeping in high grass under the sky is much more interesting than dirty room in burgh. When Gandalf approached me near Bree I spent the night in the same spot, where he found me. And honestly, staying in the same place for a long time is not for me, it's too boring. My friend once said that someday I would find someone who I'd love and then we'd find a place, where I'd like to stay forever.

This trip from Bree to Shire in few hours was really exhausting, but i wanted to stay awake so yawning loudly, I sneaked into the kitchen and splashed some water on my face. I heard my friend explaining "The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map. I do not have the skill to find 'em, but there are others in Middle-Earth who can". I found one clean mug and drank some ale from it, sitting by the table. After finishing, returned to the company.

"Me? No, I'm not a burglar. I have never stolen a thing in my life!" it seemed like they finally told him, why king was speaking about burglar before. Bilbo was full of indignation, when he stated that.

Balin glared at him for a while and agreed with him. "He is hardly a burglar material". Twelve of them begun to yell and scream about Baggins doesn't fit to their journey and what the hell they would do.

Gandalf got up from his chair, whole room was covered with darkness by him and in deep voice he said: "Enough; if I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar and a burglar he is!" The light appeared again as he calmed himself down. His voice returned to the original sounding. "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can past unseen by most if they choose and while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarves, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage." Bilbo gazed at wizard with fear all over his face, scared of even interrupting speaking Gandalf. I pitied him, because I knew something about hobbits – they didn't want to leave their villages, they didn't want to travel, they didn't want to be late for a dinner. And now he found out that they want him to sneak near the dragon. old man had sat and spoke to the leader: "You asked me to find fourteenth member of this company and I have chosen mister Baggins. There's a lot more to him that appearance have suggest and he's got a great deal to offer, than any of you know... including himself. You must trust me on this."

After few long seconds, Oakenshield nodded. "Very well, we'll do it your way" he agreed.

Before he added something more, wizard interrupted, "You asked me to find fourteenth member, right? Well, I did more than that. i found even the fifteenth member, but please, don't judge her for aspect or posture of hers. I think she will fit perfectly to the company... and she will be useful. Come here, sweetheart." Mithrandir waved at me and I walked to him. I caressed fabric of my shirt and stood near him. I bowed to the Thorin and looked him straight into his eyes. He chuckled watching me and I snorted. "My dear Thorin, allow me to introduce you my dearest friend, Táraëil Anárion". Then, king greeted me and bowed his head, looking at me carefully. He was suspicious, when he looked at me. And I was right with that, because few seconds later he asked what I could do to be useful. "She is great doctor, perfect scout and she is pretty handy in archery. Her eyes will help us, trust me. But Táraëil, I'm sorry, you might have a problem with win archery contest with Kili" he pointed his finger at dark haired one, who was staring at me with interest. '_Kili... I like this name_' I thought in that moment, but quickly shook my head and put all of my attention at wizard. "I think she would beat all of you in contest like this."

I punched him gently in arm, giggling quietly and all eyes in room were on me. Bilbo gasped and I smiled to him. I had to remember not to laugh with them for all of us safety. "I think I'm better in archery now, Gandalf. I had few years of training since we last saw each other. if... Kili can shot accurately while he sits on speeding horse then he _can _beat me, but I don't think that he _could_ do that". He looked at me amused, when I was saying this. I smiled to him, bowing my head lightly. He answered giving me a sneer.

"I vouch for her with my own life" Gandalf spoke quietly and I turned my sight at him, shaking my head. "I am asking you to trust me once again."

I looked straight into his eyes and hissed "Stop it. Don't say things like that. Never, Gandalf". There were few tears ran down my cheeks, but luckily only he saw them. "Please... you are my family, you are the only one I have got." I muttered. He smiled comforting to me and patted my head.

"Fine. Give them the contract" Thorin told Balin and the oldest pulled two sheets of paper. on one of them he started to write quickly and when he ended he gave hobbit one and second he handed to king, who signed it and transferred it to me. I leant at wall and started reading, but soon Bilbo interrupted me with his question.

"Funeral arrangements?" he spoke with his voice collapsing, but no one responded at that. I glimpsed at him, when he left the dining room and stand in the corridor. I wanted to start reading again, but I heard Thorin's voice.

"I cannot guarantee their safety." He murmured to Mithrandir, thinking that no one could hear them. Wrong, my lord, I have better hearing than any of Bilbo's guest and himself. I looked at my contract, imitate reading, but I couldn't quit eavesdropping those two. My friend nodded this had and replied that he had understood. "Nor will I be responsible for their fate."

"Agreed" he replied with hesitation after few seconds.

When I heard Halfling again, i moaned quietly with resignation and asked for the pen. I slanted above the table and signed contract just below Thorin and Balin's signatures. I left the sheet there and came over Bilbo. "You read it?" he asked and looked at me with astonishment, when I replied that I didn't have to, because I am trusting dwarves and Gandalf and then he returned to reading. "_Terms: cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one fifteenth the total profit, if any._ Seems fair. _Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof including but not limited to... lacerations... evisceration..."_ he read. "**_incineration?_**" he asked, looking suspicious at them. I swallowed, thinking that signed this contract was a stupid idea, but I really trusted my friend so after two deep breaths I stopped thinking about it.

Dwarf in hat responded, "oh aye. He'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." I shook at that thought and blinked few times trying to calm myself. I looked at Bilbo, but he was in worse state than I, because he moaned silently and took few long, deep breaths.

"You alright, laddie?" Balin asked with care, peering at him.

"I feel- feel a little bit faint" hobbit mumbled trying to catch his breath. He leant and put his hand on his knees.

"Think furnace with wings" dwarf added, after he rose from his chair. I glared at him with anger and trying not to come over and hit him in that stupid head.

"Air" Bilbo whispered. "I need... need air". I was trying to help him leave this place, but I was interrupted.

"Flash of light, searing pain and poof!" Dwarf's hands flew into the air. "You're nothing more than a pile of ash." When I heard this I ran over to him.

Word "_no_" got into my ears and I heard bang. I realized that this means Bilbo passed out, but I didn't turn to him. "Very helpful, Bofur."

"Do you even think about what you saying or doing?" I hissed and all the dwarves shut their mouths. I stuck my finger in his chest feeling rage bubbling up in my body. "Look at him and think that he never fought. HE NEVER FOUGHT." I spelled to him. "if you weren't fighting before, would you like to hear something like this? oh sorry, I forgot that you are bloody DWARF and he is only a HOBBiT. He is frightened, you know? You come to his house and informed him, that he is your burglar and he can't even say anything. You just made it all worse. Try to convince him now to come to this journey with you." I shook with anger, glaring intensively at him. "Is it so hard to keep your mouth shut? Were you thinking that is funny to frighten him? It wasn't and I'm done with this. You are an idiot, Bofur."

Some of them tried to say something to defend his friend, but I frowned, folding my arms across chest and peered into them. "Don't even think about it now. Just stay silent for a few minutes and think not to something like Bofur next time." They all nodded, so I took a deep breath, shaking my head. I turned, searching for my bag and when I found it.

"He must to know, Táraëil" Bofur muttered and I sighed.

"I know that, lad, believe me, I know, but it was too much for a one time. Especially today, when he found out about this trip of yours. I am sorry for my behaviour, Bofur. It was mean" he smiled to me cheerfully, waving his palm for me to forget about it.

I left the room and saw Gandalf putting Bilbo in big, comfy chair. I knelt beside them and searched for a small glass bottle in my bag. I opened it and put it under hobbit's nose. He flinched, when the scent reached his nose and opened his eyes. "How are you, Bilbo? Everything alright?" I asked politely. I hid the bottle in my sack and started to wipe his forehead with a cloth.

Bofur knocked at wall and when I allowed him, he entered the room and apologise to Bilbo, giving him a cup of tea. Bilbo smiled poorly saying "we are good", so dwarf nodded and left our three. "I'll be alright, miss Táraëil..." he heard my sighing and corrected himself. "Tára. Just let me sit quietly for a moment"

"You've been sitting quietly for far too long!" Mithrandir grunted. "Tell me, when did doilies and mother's dishes become so important to you? I remember a young hobbit, who was always running in search of elves in the woods..." when he said that he looked at me with a big smile and I chuckled. "A young hobbit who would've like nothing better than to find out what was beyond the border of the Shire." Wizard looked through the window and pointed it out. "The world is not in your books and maps. It's out there!"

"I can't just go running off into the blue. I am a Baggins, of a Bag End." he responded loudly, raising finger of his right hand. He obviously thought that this would end this conversation, but he couldn't be more wrong.

I started at Mithrandir. He was more like a father to me than my real one. I left the room quietly and sat on a bench in another room. My dad, after the mom died, changed. He wasn't the same. He never laugh, never talk too much. All of he was doing was sitting in his home. One of his friends took my brother and raised him as hers own child. I lost both of my parents when I was thirteen. I finished my education and left that place as soon as it was possible. I found Gandalf and helped him in his journeys for almost eighteen years. And he treated me like his daughter – he cared for me, he started to teach me... 'He _IS_ my father' I whispered to myself, trying to convince myself that this is true.

Two pairs of legs stand in front of me, so I raised my eyes to meet dark haired and blonde dwarves.


	4. Three: Powers

**Hello :D It's the third chapter for you guys. I want to thank Katherine for correcting my mistakes. I wouldn't publish it without it, so third is here because of her. :D Enjoy!**

_Disclaimer_: _I don't own the Tolkien's characters or places, only Taraeil is mine._

* * *

"Fili" smaller introduce himself and his brother (at least I thought they were brothers, because of their matching names) added "and Kili." Both bowed, saying "at your service".

"Táraëil Anárion, same to you and your families." I responded and turned to archer "I'm sorry for what I said earlier about your archery skills. I was just teasing you." He laughed out loud and smiled brightly.

"Don't even apologise, Tára. It's fine." They wanted to sit beside me, but Thorin called one of them, so the blonde rushed to his king and archer stayed with me. "I am really happy that a woman will travel with us, but I don't think you are aware of what you are up to. It'll be dangerous, miss."

I nodded, grinning. "I will be fine, master dwarf." He smiled to me, looking into my eyes and I felt my cheeks turning red. He was really handsome.

"You are under mine and my brother's protection from now on." He promised me and I blushed, whispering thanks. "Would you like to try now and we could see who would win?"

"Tomorrow, after breakfast we can make our little competition. Now I need to help Gandalf convince Bilbo to go with us." He nodded hearing my words and asked me if we need help, but I refused. "I think he won't want to see any dwarves for now."

I came back to the room where we were before, when Bilbo was telling wizard "Sorry Gandalf. I can't sign this. You've got the wrong hobbit." I wanted to talk to him, but Mithrandir stopped me and cover his mouth with finger, trying to keep me quiet to hear talking Thorin and Balin outside the room. The oldest sighed and stated that we had lost our burglar.

"Probably for the best. The odds were always against us. After all... what are we? Merchants, miners, tinkers, toy makers. Hardy the stuff of legend" Balin looked at his feet. Myself and Gandalf came to them and I put my hand on his shoulder to cheer him up, but it didn't help. I wanted to say something, breaking the silence, but Thorin was first.

"There are a few warriors among us" Thorin recalled and I saw, for the first time, his smile. Corners of his mouth floated up, but this didn't help either. White haired murmured that they are old warriors and king spoke again. "I'll take each and every one of these dwarves over an army of the Iron Hills for when I call upon them, they answered." And then he said something beautiful and I fell in love with his words. "Loyalty, honour and a willing heart, I can ask no more than that."

"You don't have to do this. You have a choice. You have done honourably by our people. You have built a new life for us in the blue mountains. A life of peace and plenty. A life that is worth more than all the gold in Erebor."

The king showed him the key he got from Mithrandir. "From my father to my grandfather, this has come to me. They dreamt of the day when the dwarves of Erebor will reclaim their homeland." I stared at him. He was powerful, majestic, and loyal to his friends and traditions. He was a real king. A smile appeared on my face, because I felt pride that I'll go with them on that journey... even if it can be my last one. "There is no choice, Balin. Not for me."

"Then, we are with you, laddie." Balin nodded his head, looking into his king's eyes. "We will see it done" he added and slapped his friend's arm lightly.

I sniffled and felt that me staying there and hearing them talking would make me cry, so I bowed my head and left the room, going to the living room, where most of the dwarves sat. I took a free pillow from the sofa and threw it on the floor beside the window. I sat on it and started to stare into the fire burning in the fireplace. Flames were raising, warming whole place and lighting it up. The light was jumping on the walls making unique, moving pictures.

Few minutes after, rest of our company joined us and I decided to break the silence. "I beg for your forgiveness, my lords, but I don't know names of most of you. Would you like to help me with that?" I smirked shyly and all of them who were sitting got up.

Two dwarves came to me. One of them had an ear trumpet and the second had this thick, ginger beard. The one with trumpet introduce himself as Oin and the second one did it earlier, so I knew his name – it was Gloin. They added "at your service" and bowed deeply. I smiled and did the same thing. Then a bald one said his name to me – Dwalin and with his older brother, Balin they bowed at me. Next was Bifur, who had axe in his head, Bofur, the one with cute hat, who upset Bilbo and Bombur, who was the fattest of them all. Those names... it was hard to remembered, especially when Dori, Nori and Ori bowed. The king only nodded as we met earlier and my favourite brothers came to me.

"Kili at your service."

"And Fili!"

"I know your names, silly dwarves." I jested and we all chuckled. When I started laughing I saw that the youngest were looking at me. "What?" They said nothing, so I shrugged my shoulders.

Thorin stood nigh fireplace and before I could even thought about what is going on, he started to sing with his very deep and kind of dark voice. I was hypnotized by this beautiful voice and the song.

"_Far over the misty mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
We must away ere break of day,  
To find our long-forgotten gold  
The pines were roaring on the height  
The winds were moaning in the night  
The fire was red, it flaming spread  
The trees like torches blazed with light."_

In the middle of it, Balin started singing as well and soon all of joined in. It was something I had never heard before.

* * *

"Táraëil, come here!" Gandalf called me, standing on the other side of the room. I got up, took my pillow and in few seconds, I was in front of him. "Sit down, I need to talk to you." he ordered and I glimpsed at the company who were here, but he nodded seeing my astonishment. "_Sit, Táraëil._" he told me in elvish language and few of them glared at us, especially when I replied to him, using the same language as my friend.

"_What is wrong, Gandalf_?" I looked at his worried face. "_Gandalf... what is wrong, my friend_?" I insisted to get my answer, but I thought I knew what he wanted to say.

"_I_ _feel that something is wrong_" he stated and I heard hesitation in his voice. He didn't know if he should explain it to me, but before I said something he sniffed. "_I don't know, Tára, but I need to know what it is. I think I will leave you with dwarves and hobbit one day_."

"_Wait, what?"_ I fumed and all eyes in the room were on me, but I didn't care about it. I felt my eyes started to change. They were black now and I felt power flowing in my veins. "_Are you serious, Mithrandir?" _I demanded answer. He moaned and tried to stop me yelling in elvish. I moved away when he wanted to catch my hand. "_You ARE serious, oh my..."_ I couldn't help it, because fury overtook my body and it started... Sometimes it couldn't be easily stopped. Even if my friend taught me how to control my power, at times it can't be just turned off. In this moment, the angrier I was, the more things started to happen. Two glasses were lying on the table few seconds earlier, but I accidently broke them even when I stand few meters from them. Then the fire put out. Most of the dwarves looked pretty terrified.

"_Calm down_" he roared and I took a deep breath and stopped screaming at him. As I was cooling down, flames showed up in the fireplace again. "_I need to, my dear. I will explain it all to you later. For now, I need you to promise that no one will hear about it. I trust you_." I looked away and sighed with feeling that my eyes are back to normal, deep green colour and I nodded my head. "_I care about you, sweetheart, you now that, right? Don't be mad at me. You know that I am wizard and I have some responsibilities."_

"_I know it, Gandalf... Just want to be sure that you won't act like my father and won't abandon me." _I trembled and he pulled me closer to hug me tight.

"_I will never be like your father. Never, I promise you. But you need to believe in me and in my words. Something is terribly wrong and I'll need to check it someday. Also, I know that someone will take care of you and possibly will become more important than I ever was_." He smirked and I punched him lightly. We both laughed and he kissed my forehead. "_You will always be more important than anything in this world, but I trust them and know that they will take care of you_."

He put strand of my hair behind my ear and giggled.

"_I beg your pardon? Who is 'somebody'?"_ I inquired.

He couldn't stop his laughing when I asked about that. "_Silly girl you are. An archer, I heard his promise. He is a nephew of Thorin, as well as Fili, so I trust them both. You can rely on them_."

I shook my head and I left the room, heading to the door. When I was outside I ran to Ineár and found him lying on the grass. I sat on the ground and leant on him. Horse patted my arm with his nose and I smiled. "I don't want to lose him, In. He is all I've got besides you" I murmured, hugging to his neck.

_Kili's POV_

'We are here for the few hours and still I hadn't had chance to talk to her for more than couple of seconds. I really fancy her and its kind of weird for me. I never wanted to know somebody like I wanted to know her.

When she sat with us in dining room it was hard to look somewhere else than at her. The girl looked like she wasn't older than twenty two or twenty three years old. Tára was maybe an inch or two taller than mister Dwalin and she had big scar by her left ear, so most of the time she covered it with her ginger hair. I never saw someone with hair as long and as curly as hers. Back to her face, it was very pale and covered with freckles. Her eyes were in deep green colour and body was slender and slim. While the woman started her conversation with Gandalf when we were eating I fell in love with her warm, gentle voice. I think I could listen to her for hours and it would make me happy. Then they talked in tongue of Elves and her voice sounded even more beautiful than before.

She and the wizard looked like a daughter and a father, despite of his height. He was much taller than me or her, but their body-language and gestures were almost the same. I could see pride in his eyes when he was looking at her and a trust in hers when she was looking at him.

But I couldn't figure out who she was. Maybe just a small woman and maybe she really is a Gandalf's daughter... She broke two cups just because she was angry! It would be normal if she were... I don't know, maybe holding them and throw them at wall, but she was on other side of the room. And her eyes... her eyes turned black.' I thought while I was watching her fight with the wizard.

She left after they hugged so I ran after her. I heard door opens so few seconds later I stepped outside but she was nowhere to be seen. But then my ears where full of quietly sobbing and muttering something about losing someone. 'She must talk about Gandalf and his earlier promise that he will vouch his life for her.' I wondered and went to the place where the sobbing came from. I saw her lying on the ground and hugging a white horse.

"Táraëil?" I asked silently and she turned, quickly wiping her tears. She got up and bowed at me apologizing for her earlier behaviour, because she didn't know that I am a prince. "Please, stop. I am no more than my fellows, so just stop." She nodded and sat in the same spot where she was sitting before. I asked if she need to talk with someone.

"No, thank you. I am fine and if you may, I'd like to stay alone for a couple of minutes. Is it alright?" I nodded and asked her to knock the window if she would need company. She agreed and I go to the hobbit-hole and enter the living room of Bilbo's house.

Thorin questioned Gandalf about what had happened. "Nothing had happened. We had a fight, that's all."

Uncle hissed "We all saw what she did! Want to tell me about what you two were talking about in tongue of Elves?"

"She knows few tricks" wizard answered. "She can help you with those tricks when you will be in danger. And no, I don't want to. She will if she wants to. I can say no more. But... we talked in elvish, because that was conversation about something designed only for her ears, so we use language you don't know."

Thorin nodded and yelled to us, that we should go to sleep, because tomorrow will be our first day of journey.

I sat in a big chair and waited for Táraëil to come back.

Gandalf approached to me and sat near me whispering something only for me. "I believe you were speaking the truth earlier and you will protect her, Kili. She needs someone, her past... Anyway, master dwarf, please, help her if she will need someone." I nodded and promise him the same as I promised her. And I keep my promises, so he can trust me. He showed me where she could be sleeping, because Bilbo prepared separated room for the only woman in the company so I wished him good night and he left the room.

I thought about my promise and why I said that to her. That girl... She is really lonely and it was easy to saw that in her. When she sat there, thinking and her eyes were watering... My mind just ordered me to protect her and I will.

All of them were sleeping and when she appeared, I sat alone, smiling cheerfully to her and she smiled back. It was too hard to take my eyes from her. Perhaps because she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. The woman stepped inside and asked me if I knew where she could sleep, so I nodded and led her to small bedroom. She thanked me and spoke to me once again, asking where I'd be sleeping. Smirking, I replied that we are used to sleep on the floor on one or two mats. She moaned, shivering and after few seconds she proposed me to stay here with her, because the bed was really big. I peered at her flabbergasted, but the woman insisted, so I agreed. 'Uncle is going to kill me' I thought and left the room for a while, when she wanted to change her clothes. When Táraëil called me I had only my brown tunic and trousers on myself. I left the rest of my clothes and my weapons in the corner of the room and I slowly entered the bed. Luckily, I didn't forget to bring my own blanket and pillow.

"Thank you" she muttered and soon fell asleep and then it hit me. She asked me to stay with her at night, because she didn't want to be alone.


	5. Four: Adventure begins!

**Oh hi guys. I am terribly sorry that you had to wait so long for me to post another chapter. I had those finals and I hadn't had enough time to take care of you and I want you to know how bad I'm feeling about it. I hope you'll forgive me, though.**

_Disclaimer_: _I don't own the Tolkien's characters or places, only Taraeil is mine._

* * *

_Tára's POV._

Someone woke me by shaking my arm, so my eyes slowly opened. I yawned and let the power flow in my veins. Besides the door stood a dwarf, who tried to wake me a second ago, but he looked a bit scared, so chuckling I sat on a bed and looked at him with my black eyes. His, wide open were terrified. "Don't worry" I spoke softly. "It's easier for me to wake up, when I use my power, but I assure you, it is safe. I can control myself and my powers in the mornings. Obviously, as you saw yesterday, it's harder when I am scared or mad... Gandalf's helping me a lot with it. Although sometimes he can make it all worse." Power left my body and colour of my eyes changed back to dark green.

"The breakfast is ready and wizard asked me to come and get you" Bofur said, grinning, so I just responded with a small smile.

"Thank you, but please, just give me few minutes and I'll be there" turning my head, I looked outside the window. The dwarf must felt how bad my mood is, because he nodded and left me alone as I hid face in hands. Few tears appeared in my eyes.

I was really scared. This journey... it's too much. My powers are not in my full control, so it's possible that they would not help, but maybe even harm someone. And there is my friend, who would leave someday and I'd be alone. Sobbing quietly, I wiped tears and dress myself in my most comfortable clothes.

Dining room was nigh my bedroom so it took me only two maybe three seconds to get there. As I entered, few dwarves bowed and a wizard patted chair next to him, so I fell onto it. Glancing at our companions, I noticed that everyone was quiet and it didn't take me too long to realize that they didn't want to wake the hobbit.

"_How was your morning? Were you trying to use it today?"_ he asked in elvish, so I nodded. Gandalf wanted me to use my powers as often as I can to gain control and I tried it every time after waking up.

My head lied on his shoulder and eyes closed. "_Are_ _you sure I should go with them_?" question left my lips, but wizard hadn't answered for a few long seconds. _He wasn't._ "_So why did you find me? Why did you let me to sign this_?"

He sighed loudly and his arm lied on my shoulders, pulling me to him even closer and tighter. "_I am completely sure, sweetheart. It's just... terrifying sending you there, but you should travel with them and soon you will see why_" he replied and sneered. "_It is going to be fine, you have my word._"

"What are you two talking about?" Fili's voice inquired, interrupting our chat as he sat next to me and handed me plate full of bread and vegetables. I looked at him with gratefulness. He smiled back and repeated his question.

My friend frowned and chocked his food as he heard dwarf's question. He couldn't resist to tell him off. "Master dwarf, if we are talking in language you and your comrades don't know then it's quite obvious that we don't want you to understand our conversation. It's personal" he hissed and blonde lifted his palms in gesture of defence. Sneering he mounted an apology and started eating.

When quiet voices of Thorin and Kili got into my ears and they talked about me, I looked at Gandalf, nodding and when he answered me the same, I raised from chair, patting my friend's hand. "Need some air, so I will come back in few minutes" murmuring, my legs started to walk to the corridor. They carried me to the living room, where I hid myself behind the wall, listening carefully.

"Where have you been all night?" Oakenshield growled as I frowned. "Have you lost your mind, nephew? You are a prince so start acting like a prince. You shouldn't slept with her... she isn't right for you."

"Wait, you think we slept _together_?" Kili chuckled, but his king hissed. "We didn't."

"Doesn't matter. She isn't right for you. We don't even know who she is. Maybe her powers are dangerous, maybe Gandalf was wrong about her. Just don't trust her and don't get close with her. I don't want to see you near that woman" I felt faintly while they had this conversation. Actually, I heard enough and it was a bit painful, because he didn't know me and he was trying to judge me.

Running to the door, I was pondering about this quest. There was a thought that I can jump on Ineár and just leave them, but... we couldn't.

Hearing my whistle, horse came closer to me, so I hugged him tight and gave apple from my breakfast. "Hello, In. How was your night?" he looked at me with his cherry eyes, telling me that it was good, but he would prefer if I stayed with him, then he punched me softly in arm with his nose. "I need to tell you about something" and quietly I whispered to his ear everything I just heard. He looked at me with understanding and touched my forehead with his own. "You are right. He will see that he evaluated me wrong". Ineár hit the large rock with his hoof to show me that he approves what I wanted to do. I nodded, giggling loudly and went back into the Bilbo's house, going straight to the dining room.

King stood in the corridor, greeting me, so I smiled widely while going past him. As my body fell onto chair next to Fili, he sneered to me and asked if I'd like to drink something and I nodded so man gave me his ale's mug and quiet chuckle left my lips. Taking a sip, I looked at the other end of the table. Kili peered at me so my hand lifted itself and waved. He smiled gently and spoke to Bombur. On the other hand, Fili chuckled near my ear. "You need to eat quickly and take all your stuff. We are leaving in fifteen minutes." Dwarf winked at me and I goggled.

Half of an hour later, I left Bilbo's hobbit-hole. Thorin and company headed to Bywater, where they left their ponies and I decided to stay a little bit longer, because my horse was in Baggins' garden. Ineár let me put the saddle on his back very quickly, so we were ready to go in couple of minutes.

When we caught up with rest of the team, they just left the Green Dragon Inn. I smiled to my friend when In trod next to him. "Did you wake up Bilbo?" Gandalf asked quietly and I shook my head.

"Didn't know that you want me to." My hands were patting horse's neck.

"I didn't. Don't worry, sweetheart." Nodding I rode faster to caught up with Fili. He was in bad mood or something like that, because he hadn't said a word since I joined. "Is everything good?" I asked quietly, but dwarf just shrugged his shoulders and peered at me. "What's wrong, Fili?" Question left my lips as I looked into his eyes.

It takes few second until he replied, "Nothing is wrong, Tára. I am just worried about my brother" He glanced at Kili, who was on the beginning of the group with Thorin. "I believe they argued, but I don't want to ask him about it. It's good between them now, but earlier he was upset."

Nodding, I thought for a second that maybe I should tell him about this conversation I heard earlier, but decided not. It felt better to change the topic, "Do you think that Bilbo will join us?"

He looked at me, rakish smile on his face. "You want to make a bet?" After a while I nodded. "I think he'll come."

"And I don't. Bofur scared him too much in my opinion. So, I want a sack of gold if I win." I responded cheerfully.

Cheeky smile appeared on him. "So be it. If I win, and I do, I want you to kiss my brother, but..." he lowered his head and whispered "you can't tell him why."

We both chuckled loudly and my hand shook his. "Anyone want to make a bet?" I yelled to everyone, explaining them everything. Few dwarves decided to join our wager.

***  
"Wait, wait!" Bilbo's voice has been heard for few seconds until he stopped near us. I sighed and growled quietly as I looked at sneering Fili. Then I turned to see the king, who was as surprised as myself. "I signed it" hobbit added, panting. He handed his contract to Balin who carefully checked his signature.

"Everything appears to be in order" Dwarf acknowledged. "Welcome, Master Baggins to the company of Thorin Oakenshield," he spoke and comrades laughed. I saw Balin's wink and gently smile to the Halfling.

"Give him a pony" leader ordered with frustration in his voice, but no one seemed to notice that.

Bilbo however, was pretty scared when he heard that and he groaned. "No, no, no! That won't- That won't be necessary" Halfling assured. "I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I've- I've done my share of walking holidays, you know?"

And when he said that, I saw that he was walking between brothers, so they caught him by his clothes and pulled him up, seating him on ginger pony. I giggled when he started to whine. No one saw someone as terrified as Baggins, when he was sitting in saddle and cautiously holding reins in his hands.

Suddenly, Fili rode beside me, giggling and staring at me. "Good luck, sweety. You will need it," he beamed. I wanted to punch him in his face, but I couldn't. He was right; I lost so I had to kiss his younger brother, but that thought didn't help. I knew that it isn't going to end well. "You have one day, Táraëil. Use it wisely."

I flinched as Kili and his pony approached In and me few seconds later. "C'mon, Nori, pay up!" Oin shouted and younger dwarf tossed him a sack of gold.

Few other sacks started to fly from dwarf to dwarf as their wager. Bilbo surprised rode to my friend and asked, "What's that about?"

Mithrandir smirked and responded with his deep voice, "Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up." Me and younger Durin's heir started to laugh as we saw Baggins' face. "Most of them bet that you wouldn't" he added and in the twinling of an eye hobbit asked what Gandalf thought. I grinned, because I knew the answer. "Well..." and then I saw that Dori tossed sack and wizard deftly caught it. "My dear fella, I never doubted you for a second."

I wondered about why I hadn't believed him and hadn't trusted the Halfling. I should have and... '_I wouldn't have to kiss Kili now_.'

Bilbo sneezed loudly. "Horsehair" he groaned as he wiped his nose with fingers. "Having a reaction" he added and started to search something in his pockets, but obviously, he couldn't found it. "Wait, wait! Stop!" he yelled, raising his hand to stop everyone. "Stop! We have to turn around."

"What on Earth is the matter?" Gandalf interjected.

Hobbit moaned, "I forgot my handkerchief."

I started to laugh loudly. Kili looked at me with grin on his face, chuckling. His horse rode to mine as I waved to him to come closer. I turned around as I heard sound of tearing fabric, following by Bofur's voice, "Here, use this" and he threw to him piece of cloth.

Thorin shook his head and commanded us to move on and we did so. I couldn't stop myself from laughing and my comrade had the same problem. „We need to calm down, otherwise Bilbo won't speak to us again" I stammered, trying to overcome my giggling. He nodded and we both made a serious faces, but when we looked at each other we started laughing even more and even louder.

Finally, we ceased, but that gave us reason to joy. We hadn't said anything, but we knew that the other one was in a great mood and even sneering king couldn't take that from us. Then the silent was broken by Kili's voice, "Do you mind if I ask you few questions?" I smiled, nodding. "So- so where have you got those powers?" He managed to ask after a while.

"I sacrificed three young rabbits and then sang elven incantation" I jested.

However, it seemed he not get it. "Wait- what? You _sacrificed_ rabbits? I mean- I killed rabbits for food, but _sacrificed_ them?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"It was a joke, silly dwarf" simply reply left my mouth. Grinning, I chuckled quietly and softly punched man's arm, making him smile. "I was born with them... it's just who I am" I replied smirking and my gaze met his. He had beautiful deep brown eyes full of joy and something else; something like sadness. "Is everything alright?"

He nodded quickly, turning his head. For a few minutes we both were quiet, but then he spoke again, "Did you ever think, that you don't want them?"

Dwarf surprised me with his question. I didn't know what to answer. Of course I thought about it and not once. They were dangerous and not only for me. Gandalf helped me a lot and when I joined Thorin's company I was much more powerful and had more control, so it wasn't that bad, but I can't trust them completely. "Yes," I whispered "even now... sometimes I wish I had no power."

He didn't expect that answer; I saw that on this face. I was looking ahead, my gaze landed on Oakenshield talking with Dwalin, but I felt Kili's eyes on me. He frowned and we said no more.

Balin rescued me from this awkward silence, when he called the youngest dwarf. Durin sighed, "excuse me" and rode to his friend. After dwarf left me, I hurried In and we caught up with Gandalf and Bilbo, but soon Bofur joined us too.

"How are you, lass?" he smiled brightly with pipe in his lips. I replied with a grin and didn't answer. "Lassie, I want to apologise one more time."

I laughed loudly and smile to him. I looked into his dark brown eyes, full of joy, respect and kindness. "Don't worry, Bofur. I am not mad. And I wanted to say it yesterday, but apparently I forgot, your hat is wonderful, laddie."

He chuckled with me and gently bowed his head. "It was a gift from my lady," he spoke quietly. "She gave me it when I turned seventy."

My eyes landed on thing he was holding in his hand. It was ring, hanging on a silver chain around his neck. It surprised me, because I didn't see dwarf having something like that before, although I decided not to ask about it now, when I saw sorrow in his eyes.

Bofur hid this necklace under his shirt and turned his head in my direction. He giggled and patted my shoulder. "It was a great gift" he added and I laughed.

"I can agree. You look really handsome in it, master dwarf" we chuckled as I ended the sentence and I was happy that sadness disappeared from his face replaced by gladness.

"Táraëil, could you ride a bit faster to check our path? Search for a place, where we can stay for a night and wait for us," wizard interrupted our conversation, but I nodded and before my horse and I left them, he put his hand on my shoulder. "_Be safe,_" he added with a small grin.

Ineár increased his speed and we soon caught up with Thorin, who rode as first from the company and before he could ask any question, In galloped ahead and next time I looked behind, I saw no one.

After a half an hour riding with that speed, I slowed the horse and when he stood and started eating grass, I hopped off him and told him to stay. I entered the nearby forest, holding my bow and one arrow in my hands and second one in my mouth. My legs stopped as soon as some voices could be heard. My eyes carefully observe everything. It didn't take me more than two or three seconds to localize the source of the sound. I giggled, when my eyes spotted few stags and I quietly started creep to them.

I reach out my hand to the closest and the biggest deer. His eyes peered at me calmly and trustfully. Their colour was unparalleled; I never saw as light blue eyes as his. Animal lowered his head, letting me pat his neck. My palm stroked his skin and soon it lost in stag's long fur. Then I whistled quietly and when In found me, I explained, "go and find the others. Gandalf will understand that you want them to follow you." Horse whinnied and disappeared in the wood.

Sitting on a ground, I leant back on a tree and closed my eyes. I felt that deer is lying next to me, with his head on my knees. My fingers scratched his nose gently and I fall asleep.

It was evening when I was awakened by the Durin's brothers who were titling above me. "We were scared when we saw your horse without you," Fili murmured and younger one nodded.

"Why? Gandalf didn't tell you Ineár would lead you to me?" I stammered, yawning and frowning. I stood up and looked around. I didn't wait for their answer and leaving brothers I ran to Bofur and Bombur who started to prepare our dinner, sitting on big rocks and I asked, "Do you need some help?"

I smiled to Bofur brightly, because he was the dwarf I liked the most beside the youngest and he replied the same. "You can prepare the soup, if you want to help," he explained and I nodded quickly. I sat next to them and started to chop the vegetables they gave me.

After my hands were got used to the activity they were doing, my eyes gazed at dwarf in hat and his ring on a chain. He was holding it in hand when he was sure nobody is looking, but he didn't think about me, because I pretended to be very busy with the making food. Every time he looked or hold it, in his eyes there was too much sadness.

Bombur tossed the chopped vegetables to the saucepan full of water and hanged it above the fire. They thanked me, though I wasn't really helpful, so I just patted Bofur's shoulder and we giggled. It was too hard not to like him and I think no one would be surprised, if we'd be friends.

I went back to the place where I fall asleep earlier and sat in the same spot as before and soon Fili joined me. "So how is your task? Did you prepare yourself?" he inquired quietly and chuckled.

"Don't you worry, I still have more than few hours left to do it, but you didn't say how I am supposed to do it, so it won't be hard." I responded. I knew I should kiss his brother properly, but the need of seeing blonde's face when I was teasing him was too powerful.

And as I expected, surprise was all over his face. "But- but- kiss is a kiss... You have to kiss him on his lips, Tára! If you do it... sack of gold for you!"

He punched me gently in arm when I started chuckling so loudly that everyone looked at me for a few seconds. When he realized that I was just joking, he was giggling too, but it was too late, because he offered me even more for something I'd do anyway.


End file.
